Hogwart's Cursed Visitors
by kuroyukihime2
Summary: Our favorite gang of exorcists are hired to go to Hogwarts to find innocence and protect the school from akuma. with demons,cursed people and love, this year is bound to get interesting!YULLEN!set in fith year
1. Chapter 1:Mission Briefing

**Black-chan: Hi minna-san i've finally put up the first chapter of my first fanfic!! YAY!! KANPAI!!! now don't forget to review after^^**

**Allen: Shouldn't you start the story now?**

**Black-chan: Kyaaaaaa~ Allen-chan~*glomps allen*you're sooo cute~**

**Kanda: Tch, Get off him!!!**

**Black-chan: *sticks out tongue* Never!!**

**Allen: *sweatdrops* Ahahaha...Black-chan does not own man or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Briefing

Mornings are never peaceful in the Black Order's Headquarters, especially not this morning. Let's rejoin our favourite group of exorcists(meaning Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee)as they make their way to their supervisors office to be given a briefing about their new mission. When they came and walked inside, deftly avoiding the mess created by Komui's attitude towards his paperwork, most of them sweatdropped(guess who didn't) at the sight of Komui sleeping…

After a short game of rock-paper-scissors, Allen made his way to Komui's desk and whispered, "Lenalee's dating Lavi."

Suddenly Komui stood straight up and pointed a remote that he made appear from…somewhere at Lavi.

"Get your filthy, dirty hands off my dear, sweet and precious Lenalee you octopus!!!!", he cried while having a very maniac look on his face.

Recognizing the very familiar remote, everybody else in the room scrambled to hide from the awaiting destruction while Lenalee screamed, "Nii-san!!I am not dating anyone!!!", her face was red and she really felt like kicking something, mainly Komui's head.

"Oh", was all he said as he put away the remote. Everyone sighed in relief, well everyone except Kanda that is.

"Tch, just tell us why you called us here for you stupid idiot.", Kanda was obviously sour from just returning from a mission.

Komui suddenly turned serious, "Ah yes, the new mission but before that can all of you tell me how much experience you have with magic?", he suddenly had a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Ummm…I think I remember doing some magic tricks while trying to repay my master's debts…", said Allen as he trailed off and went into trauma.

Lavi continued, "I heard a lot of stories that involved magic and saw a lot of people performing it when I was traveling with panda ji-ji ."

" But nii-san", said Lenalee," What does magic have to do with our new mission?"

Komui smiled, " It's because a man called Albus Dumbledore wants the us to guard his school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a year." "WHAT!!!", They all exclaimed in unison.

Lenalee was shocked and confused," B-but n-nii-san, magic isn't r-real…"

"Yeah Komui, we all know that magic is just stuff made to entertain little kids.", the bookman apprentice said as he tried to process this information in his brain. Kanda and Allen were silent, still trying to figure if Komui was telling the truth or not.

"Well think again because magic is very very real. You see this Albus fellow is the head master of a very well-known school designed to teach wizards and witches to control their magic but not long ago an enemy appeared in their world and he also discovered that his school might have some innocence in it." "How does he know that their might be innocence at his school?", Allen asked. "He says that many out-of-normal things have been happening lately.", Komui answered. "This Albus man is also one of the very few wizards who actually know about the black order and the akuma so he came to us for help." Komui finished while looking at the shocked faces of the exorcists.

"So all we have to do is protect a school full of weak brats and find the innocence before the earl finds out?", said Kanda very bluntly.

"Yes, now I will also be coming with you for this may be a chance to study a whole new world and I want you all packed and ready to go in my office tomorrow night at 8:00", Komui dismissed them all with a wave. They all walked out the door still working out the situation at hand in their brains.

"Wow, this is probably going to be one interesting year huh Allen?", Lave grinned.

"Yeah", Allen chuckled, "I think so too" They all went to their own separate rooms to pack.

* * *

Meanwhile at the door of a certain number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter stood at the doorway with no idea of what was going to happen now…

**Snow-chan: I am sooooooooooo sorry this chapter wasn't long enough or had a lot of stuff in itT_T, next chapter will be much more satisfying.**

**Kanda: I don't even talk much in this chapter**

**Black-chan: *evil smile*Don't worry soon you will be able to have much more fun...especially with Allen...**

**Allen: Eh?W-what are y-you going to do to m-me?**

**Black-chan: If you want to find out i need at least 6 reviews for the next chapter~^^See ya!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Relationships

**Black-chan: Now i know that i said that i needed 6 reviews to post the second chapter but i already finished it and couldn't resist :P i hope you all like this and don't forget to review ^^**

**Lavi: Ne ne, Black-chan, why am i the only one that doesn't have a pairing, i undestand why Lenalee doesn't either but i want to be loved too...T_T**

**Black-chan: Well maybe i COULD pair you up with someone...hmmmmm*thinking*,*evil grin* how aboout tyki?**

**Lavi: Wh-what!? NO WAY!!! i want someone who's at least sane!!!**

**Black-chan: ah well..let's let the readers decide!!!:D take it away allen!!**

**Allen: *sighs* Black-chan does not own man or Harry Potter**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Relationships

In a bedroom of the house number 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter was murdering a pillow out of frustration. Nobody was telling him anything!…He had been constantly followed during the summer without him knowing, had been attacked by dementors, and now he was going to go to a hearing for using magic illegally to save his and his cousin's life!! He was thinking about so many things in his head that it almost hurt. Cedric's death…the lies about him in the Daily Prophet…the Order…and…Dumbledore……..Dumbledore was the worst thing right now. Dumbledore was actually trying to avoid him at all costs let alone talk to him. Harry didn't understand…why wasn't anyone telling him anything about what was going on, he was the one _destined_ to defeat Lord Voldemort. He was part of the war…he needed to know what was going on…he _wanted_ to know… A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts.

"Harry?", said his best friend Ron's voice," Mum wants you downstairs , Dumbledore is back and he has something to say to everybody."

* * *

Back at HQ

In Komui's office everyone was packed and ready to go only they were missing a few people, Allen and Kanda. Lavi was grinning quite nervously as he stood beside an impatient Lenalee who was tapping her foot.

"Mou, where are they already!?", said Lenalee angry.

"Now now Lenalee, i'm sure that they just forgot something and will be here very soon.", said Komui trying to calm his little sister down. As if on cue, Kanda and Allen came bursting through the doors, panting heavily no doubt from running.

"I'm so sorry*pant* I forgot something and *pant* had to go back *pant* halfway", said Allen.

"Tch, I had to go back with the fucking moyashi", said Kanda acting as if nothing happened.

Lavi observed Kanda and Allen's red faces and grinned mischievously, "Are you two sure you guys didn't just lose track of time doing _that_ ?", he asked teasingly.

Allen went very red," W-w-what!? O-of course n-not!! What are you thinking perverted Lavi!?", said Allen very embarrassed.

Then suddenly, Timcanpy came out of Allen's hood and started playing a video footage that showed Allen and Kanda kissing passionately in Allen's room with Kanda on top.

"T-tim!!!", Allen went to grab the little gold golem but Timcanpy, being the quick little thing he is, managed to avoid Allen's hands and went to sit on Lenalee's head.

Lenalee patted Tim on his head and said," Tim, make sure to give me a copy of that recording 'kay." Timcanpy fluttered his wings in response.

Allen was now as red as a tomato and Kanda was just watching the scene unfold quite contently. _" This is just like what happened the first time everybody found out me and Kanda were t-together." ,_Allen thought. He closed his eyes as he remembered that faithful moment.

*Flashback*

_Allen was searching in the halls for Kanda to ask him a favor. Yes everyone hell has officially frozen over,_ Allen _wanted to ask _Kanda _a _favor._ He wanted to ask the other exorcist if he could train with him. Allen knew he had to get stronger to not lose to the 14th inside of him and defeat the earl but all the other exorcists would just go easy on him. He was searching for about an hour now and unfortunately, the blue-haired samurai was nowhere to be found... Allen searched everywhere he could...except maybe one place, Kanda's room. Arriving at the door, he knocked softly and waited. Nothing. He knocked again but still no response. He tried opening the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked! Allen went inside and saw a very surprising and beutiful scene. There lay Kanda dressed in pure, simple white pyjamas sleeping peacefully on his bed with his weapons and uniform on the other side. The soft light coming from the moon in the window gave Kanda's skin a glowing reflection and made him seem very otherworldly. His hair wasn't in his usual ponytail and instead flowed down his back like a river. Allen felt his cheeks getting red at the scene and quickly turned away._

_Then, he noticed that Kanda didn't have a blanket, he sighed, "You'd think he would at least sleep properly.", Allen thought. He went to get a blanket and put it over Kanda's body. He got himself a chair and sat next to the bed, lying his head down on the edge. He stared at Kanda's face for a moment. He didn't know why but he always felt strangely attracted to the swordsmen but it didn't feel anything like friendship. His heart would always pound faster and his face would get a bit red when he was near Kanda. He wanted to ask Lenalee about these feelings but never has the time. He stared once again at the sleeping figure and thought that he ressembled a loveable priceless doll that needed all the attention in the world. He started to feel a bit drowsy..._

_When Kanda woke up, he was surprised to see a blanket on top of him, which he knew he didn't put on himself before, and a beansprout sleeping silently on the edge of his bed. Actually, he was more happy then surprised. while Allen didn't know what his feelings for Kanda was, The other had a perfectly good explanation as to why he was always feeling strange around the smaller one._

_Love._

_It was so simple yet Kanda knew Allen would never know of his secret feelings. He once again looked at the boy sleeping next to him. He looked so beutiful, like an angel. His pale skin glowed in the pale light of his room and his shining white hair looked as soft as silk and framed his face gently. His small figure suited him perfectly and made him very irressistable. Allen looked so fragile at the moment that Kanda wished this moment would last forever. But sadly, all good things must come to an end as Allen stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Allen saw Kanda staring at him and seeing as he was still half-asleep, he gave a smile and softly said" Good morning". Kanda just replied "Tch, what are you doing in here moyashi?" Allen had that faraway look on his face and said," Um...i wanted to ask you something but...i forgot...." _

_"Tch, then stop wasting my time you baka moyashi." said Kanda. Allen then pouted cutely and Kanda almost laughed at this sight. "Ne Kanda,can you explain something to me?" "What?" " It's because......well I don't know why but i always have this strange feeling when i'm near you but i don't know what it is.... Do you know?"Kanda's eyes widened when he heard this and decided to see if he was right. He grabbed Allen's face and crashed there lips together. To say Allen was shocked when he saw Kanda kiss him is a huge understatement!! Kanda pulled away form the kiss after a short while and asked," Did you feel anything?" Allen still shocked sheepishly nodded as he felt his heart almost exploding and his face as hot as the sahara._

_"Good", thought Kanda as he smirked. He then pulled Allen onto his bed and trapped him under his body. Allen was momenteraly surprised but then asked," Um...Kanda? What are you doing?'' Kanda was still smirking as he answered,'' Just seeing if i'm right, that's all.'' And he kissed Allen on the lips again more deeper. Allen was trying to talk even with his mouth covered but only gave Kanda a chance to thrust his tongue inside. _

_As Kanda was exploring Allen's wet cavern, his hands were trying to get rid of the pieces of clothing and managed to tie Allen's hands with the strips of his shirt. His hands were then free to touch every inch of his desire and was now giving Allen small nips light butterfly kisses on his neck._

_'' Ah!...K-Kanda...*pant**pant*...'', moaned out Allen as he felt possesive hands trailing arund his body. ''AH!'' he yelped as he saw that Kanda was now slowly pumping his member at a steady rythm. _

_''Shh...Don't talk just enjoy this...'', Kanda whispered huskily. Kanda could feel Allen's member harden in his hands and proceded to the next phase. _

_Kanda gently kissed the tip and started to trace around it with his tongue. He then gently sucked it while caressing the small boy's member._

_"Ahh..P-Please...K-K-Kanda...*pant*..", Allen whimpered out._

_Kandae slowly put one finger into the small boy's entrance and felt content seeing him whimper uncomftorbly. He put another finger in, and then, another. Allen was shivering uncontrollably and was feeling his limit. He arched his back and released, soiling the white sheets under him. Kanda licked his covered hand clean and then kissed Allen to let him taste himself. It was a sweet taste thought AllenAfter a few seconds,Allen heard Kanda say,'' Are you ready?''. Knowing what he meant, Allen didn't know what to reply...He knew that he _shouldn't_ be doing this but at the same time he _did_ want this. He decided and gave a small nod. He then braced himself for what was to come. Kanda, seeing Allen say yes , thrust himself into Allen violently yet at the same time gently. The action started slow but then became fast and more harsher. Allen could hear himself panting heavier and quicker. _

_For the final, Kanda realesed himself into Allen and gave him a final gentle kiss before the smaller one fell asleep out of fatigue._

_The next morning, Allen woke up stark naked next to an equally naked Kanda who was sitting up and staring out the window. Kanda, sensing the other one was awake, turned and gently pulled Allen next to him. '' Do you know what the feeling is now?'' Kanda whispered. _

_Allen only managed to blush and stammer,'' Y-Yes...''. Kanda heard the small reply and grinned,'' I love you moyashi''_

_It was then Allen's turn to smile as he hugged the taller exorcist and whispered faintly, but enough so Kanda could still hear him, '' I love you too Bakanda...''_

*Flashback End*

After that Timcanpy did the pleasure of showing Lenalee and Lavi the video he recorded of that scene which added up to Kanda and Allen getting assaulted by the whole order about them being together. Everyone pretty much accepted it since it made Kanda a bit, A BIT, less of an ass and some even encouraged their relationship to go even further! Also, Lenalee asked if she could have recordings when they make-out and loved them being a couple…Who knew she was a yaoi fan girl… "-llen, Allen!" "Huh?", Allen snapped out of it and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"I said :Are you okay Allen?", asked Komui, concerned because the smaller exorcist didn't respond to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Komui, now what were you saying?", asked Allen with his usual smile and gentle voice.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong, Komui smiled and said," Very well, as I was saying the client, Albus Dumbledore, told us to each put a finger on this", he showed a teapot," before the requested time and it will transport us exactly at the right time and place."

"Tch, how the hell is a teapot going to transport us somewhere you idiot?!", said Kanda.

"Now now Kanda, remember that we're going to meet wizards and witches." answered the Head.

"But Komui, why don't we just use the ark instead? We gained permission to use it on this mission didn't we?", asked Allen.

Komui just smiled again and answered," Yes we did gain permission but I thought that we should familiarise ourselves with magic the most possible since we'll be there a long time but we will be using the ark for lodgings since there won't be enough room for us. "

Allen seemed to accept that answer and nodded. " Now everyone put a finger on it." said Komui. Kanda went beside Allen just in case something was going to happen. He didn't really trust these wizards just yet.

"Everyone ready? Good now…", Komui checked the time," Hold on tight…Three…Two…One." And with a jerk to their navels, they were gone…

* * *

**Black-chan: Now as i promised this chapter was longer and i hope more satisfying, now i know hat the love scene wasn't THAT good but come on this is my first story**

**Kanda: *smirks* i know for sure that i was satisfied**

**Black-chan: what about you allen? ^^**

**Allen: *blushing furiously* U-um....uh...w-well...um...**

**Black-chan:* glomps allen* you're soooo cute!!!!!!:D please review and like i said before please vote if you want lucky(lavixtyki) or not. Ja-ne~**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Black-chan: *bows*I am sooooooooo sorry that it took so long to update! I've been up to my neck in schoolwork and homework that i didn't really have that much free time and my computer broke down so it took 2 days to fix it.**

**Kanda: You should be sorry!! Next time why don't you publish a new chapter faster you lazy-ass?!?!**

**Black-chan:*pouts* Well sor-ry but why don't YOU try to write the next chapter then huh?!**

**Kanda: Humph! I would but i'm just a character remember.**

**Black-chan: OH YEAH!!!* smoke comes out of ears***

**Lavi:Ha ha, please don't fight you guys.**

**Kanda & Black-chan: STAY OUT OF THIS BAKA-USAGI!!**

**Allen: *sighs at the scene* Black-chan does not own man or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Introductions

Harry followed Ron to the room where everybody was gathered. He had no idea why Dumbledore suddenly wanted him and the rest of his friends in a meeting. When he entered, he saw that there was quite a lot of people. There was every Order member that he had met so far and a few he did not recognize. He looked around and saw Professor Mcgonagall, Snape, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius, and some others but his eyes quickly darted to the center of the room.

And there he was.

Dumbledore was standing in the center of the room with that mad twinkle in his eyes talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Ah Harry, come and sit down, we've all been waiting for you." He said without turning around. Harry just didn't respond and went to sit down next to the Weasley family and his other best friend, Hermione Granger. When everybody settled down, Dumbledore started talking.

" Now then, I think all of you are wondering why I called this gathering."

" Albus, just wait a moment please," said Mrs. Weasley," Just why do the kids have to be here as well? This shouldn't be that important to make the kids listen as well! They shouldn't--

"Aw, come off it, mum!!", interrupted George.

"Yeah! We're already of age and we have the right to know what's going on!!", finished his twin, Fred.

"Molly," said Dumbledore calmly before she could say something back," The kids are all here because this matter concerns them as well."

"But!…" she looked around and saw that she was fighting a loosing battle."Oh all right…but this had better be extremely important!"

"It is very Molly," he said with a heavy expression. The whole room was now completely quiet and listening carefully.

"The reason why I have called all of you here is because I have found a new threat to the wizarding world even more dangerous and powerful then Voldemort." said Dumbledore. After he finished, harsh whispers and gasps of horror could be heard.

"No way!!" "What!?" "This can't be possible!!" "Has Dumbledore gone mad!?" "Just how-!?"

"Silence! ", Dumbledore roared. Everything became quiet again, "These creatures are called Akuma and they are also unaffected by any form of magic. " More gasps of horror.

Hermione shakingly raised her hand and asked with her voice recovering from shock,

" But s-sir, how will we be able to defeat this new threat if it's more p-powerful then Y-You-Know-Who and unaffected by magic? "

Surprisingly, Dumbledore gave a little smile," There's nothing to worry about Miss Granger, because, you see, I have hired some people called the Black Order to help us. The Black Order specializes in defeating the akuma and they have agreed to send some people over and guard the school. I will explain more when they arrive."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and said," I still don't see why the kids have to know this."

" You will find out when they get here." said Dumbledore.

"When are they going to arrive?" asked Sirius.

" They will be arriving by portkey and they should be here any moment…"and as soon as Dumbledore finished those words, a loud "THUD" was heard and there was now five people in black sprawled out on the floor.

"Owwwww…" " Hey!!" "Urgh…" " Kya!" " What the hell?!"

The newcomers were struggling in their positions and what the wizards saw was rather....indecent. In a pile, a man on the bottom had his face between the legs of a girl above him. There were three man on top of the girl with the first two on top unconscious. The one on top had his face in the neck of the man under him and their legs were intertwined. Harry and his friends looked at each other as they saw some of the wizards in the room blush at the sight.

Meanwhile, on the exorcists side… Lavi and Allen were knocked unconscious while the others were trying to get themselves up.

"You bastard Komui! Why didn't you tell us that the stupid teapot was going to do that !?", yelled Kanda.

"Nii-san!! Get off of me!!", yelled Lenalee. Komui looked at the position she and Kanda was in and gasped in shock and horror.

"LENALEE!!! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!!! ", he yelled. Komui scrambled to stand up but found it impossible with the two still unconscious boys on top of him. Harry and company, of course, just continued to stare at the screaming pile of strangers. Dumbledore on the other hand, seemed rather amused by all this. Komui, feeling someone was staring at him, turned around to see a large group of people staring at him and the others.

"Ummmmmm………hi?" he said nervously.

Dumbledore immediately took charge of the situation and said," Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I take it that you are the Black Order?"

Komui gave a slight smile and replied," Ah so you must be our client. I don't mean to sound rude but could you please explain to me where we are and help us out a bit?"

"Why yes, of course. Please wait a moment."Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over the pile. He levitated Allen and Lavi and put them on the ground in the same exact position.. Komui had his face in an expression of shock but quickly it quickly turned into a happy expression when he saw that that was magic. He quickly stood up and Lenalee and Kanda followed, quietly seething at their supervisor. Kanda was thinking of ways to slowly murder Komui but his target changed when he saw Lavi and Allen in their _"position"._ He gave off a more murderous aura and marched over, grabbed Lavi by the collar and flung him across the room. Lavi hit the floor and woke up.

"Owowowowow…what the heck happened and why do I have a bruise on my head.", he groaned. At the same time, Allen was starting to wake up too.

"Ugh…where are we?", he asked as he sat up. Kanda hoisted him up to his feet.

"Tch, that's just what we were about to discuss moyashi.", Kanda said. Allen noticed how angry and murderous Kanda looked.

"Kanda, why are you so angry all of a sudden?", Allen asked completely oblivious as to what happened before.

Kanda just stayed silent and dragged Allen by the arm next to Komui and Lenalee.

Lavi also got up and they went to stand next to Kanda. As they stood up, Harry noticed that they were all rather….strange. The only thing that was similar between them were their black customised uniforms with silver decorations and an intricate silver cross in the top-left corner, although the one who seemed to be the boss had what looked like a mix between a military and scientist coat with the same silver cross. Other then that, they were totally different. The one with the white coat looked asian , had stylish glasses and black hair with a white beret. The only girl was very pretty, had greenish chin-length hair and some red anklets on her feet.

One of the three other guys looked asian, was fairly tall and thin but you could see he was well-toned, had long blue-hair in a ponytail and had what looked like a sword on his waist. The one next to him had red hair as bright as the Weasley's, an eyepatch over his right eye and a green headband holding up his hair. He also had a small hammer strapped to his thigh.

The last one was the strangest of all. He had snow-white hair that glittered in the light and had a slightly feminine face and body. His face also had a scar that ran straight down his face and Harry thought he could see a star at the top of the scar, he was also wearing gloves. But what surprised Harry the most was that except the man in the white coat, the rest of the strange group were about his age! If not only a little older. He noticed some disapproving faces on some of the phoenix members and a face of confusion on his friends faces.

The man with the white coat stepped forward and said," Well now that we're all concious,let's start over now shall we? My name is Komui Lee and I am the supervisor and head of the science department at the Black Order. With me are the exorcists Lenalee Lee, my little sister, " he gestured to the girl who gave a small smile," Kanda,", he gestured to the blue-haired asian who just glared," Lavi JrBookman,", he gestured to the red-head who was grinning, " and Allen Walker." The white-haired kid who gave a polite and sincere smile. ," We have been hired by Albus Dumbledore to protect a school named Hogwarts from akuma and help you, is that correct?", Komui finished.

"Yes that is correct, I am Albus Dumbledore and you are all currently in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.", said Dumbledore and then he introduced each person in the room including the kids.

Harry couldn't believe it! Dumbledore was just giving out important information to a group of complete strangers while he didn't know a thing until a few days ago. He was boiling but was careful to not let it show.

When Dumbledore finished introducing people, he addressed to Komui," Now then, Do you know the full details of what is going on and what you have to do?"

" Actually, you didn't really give enough details of this mission. Can you please explain to us what it exactly we have to do?", Komui answered perplexed.

"Why of course.", Dumbledore said and continued," You see because akuma have been—

"Albus, just what exactly are these akuma and this Black Order? We don't know even know if we should trust these brats! I mean look at them! They only look like scrawny children.", interrupted Moody.

Dumbledore turned to look at him and then the exorcists," Well I think that the exorcists could explain that better then me."

The quintet looked at each other with uncertain looks until Lavi stepped forward, sighing.

"I'll explain…", he said.

* * *

**Black-chan: Yay! My third chapter is finally done! KANPAI!! Oh and still waiting for those lucky pairing votes people!!**

**Lavi: U-Uno...Black-chan, i think you should lay off the sake...**

**Black-chan: *drunk* Huh? What's that Lavi? Well i think you should shut up before something bad happens to *hic* you...**

**Lavi: *sweatdrops and backs away slowly***

**Black-chan: Try to *hic* make next chapter real *hic* soon 'kay! *takes a swig of sake* don't forget lucky *hic* votes and Ja*hic* ne~**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Black-chan: GOMEN-NASAI!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for this really late update. It's because i was rather enjoying the holidays and was mostly sleeping in my bed...*laughs sheepishly* Anyway all that matters is that this chapter is finally up!!! KANPAI!!**

**Kanda: What are you cheering on about!! You put this chapter on so late you lazy ass!!!**

**Black-chan: Hey!! I have a very good reason for being lazy!!! **

**Kanda: Oh? And just what is that?**

**Black-chan: I'm a teenager in high school.**

**Kanda: *sweatdops***

**Black-chan: Take it away Allen! (always wanted to say that XD)**

**Allen: Why me?.... Kuro-chan does not own man or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations

"I'll explain..." said Lavi and he began explaining.

"Well...You see we are from an organization called the Black Order and we are currently in a war with someone called the Millennium Earl. The Millennium Earl creates these creatures called akuma. Akuma are demons that are consisted of three things," he held up three fingers, "a machine, a soul, and sorrow. Everybody has darkness inside them and when someone they love dies, it transforms into sorrow. That's when the Earl visits them. He tells them that he can bring them back and presents them with a machine. Then he says that all they have to do is scream the name of their loved one and their soul will come back. But instead, the soul gets trapped in the machine and is transformed into an akuma. After that, the Earl orders the akuma to kill and wear the skin of the one who called them so that they can go and wreak havoc unnoticed."

Lavi stopped to take a breather and saw the wizards looked slightly disturbed by that piece of information but they still remained silent. Dumbledore gave a sign telling Lavi to continue.

"The Black Order is an organization set out to defeat the Earl and destroy all akuma. People called exorcists are part of the Black Order and are the only ones capable of defeating akuma."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione dying to ask a question and quench her thirst for knowledge but managed to stay silent. He himself was trying to resist interrupting but was still letting his emotions of annoyance show on his face.

"The reason why exorcists are the only ones capable of defeating akuma is because they can use the power of a substance called innocence. Innocence is often called the crystal of God and is kinda like the opposite of what akuma are made out of. They hold tremendous power and are the only existing thing that can destroy akuma and kill the Earl. But, unfortunately, only people who are compatible with innocence are able to use it. The Black Order also searches for innocence around the world before the Earl gets his hands on it and tries to find people compatible with it."

"But wait," quickly said Ginny, "why are akuma targeting our school?"

"We have recently discovered that there might be innocence hidden somewhere in Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore.

Lenalee saw Lavi looking a little out of breath and so continued for him,

"Akuma just naturally gather wherever there might be innocence. When they find a place with innocence, they will do anything in order to get and destroy it. Right now, we are looking for something called the heart innocence. The heart innocence can either create or destroy innocence and the Millennium Earl is searching for it but the heart is disguised so we don't know if it's already with someone or somewhere in the world."

"So you people are going to try and find this innocence in Hogwarts and guard the school from akuma too? " said Remus, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously on the group in black and white.

This time, Komui is the one that spoke, "That is correct; Mr. Dumbledore here hired us to guard your school of any threats that we can handle, including a lord Voldesomething, and, under a cover story, search the school of any possible innocence."

"W- Wait a minute!" cried Mrs Weasley, "Just how old are all of you?!"

Lavi rested a hand on his chin and responded, "Well, me and Kanda are 18, Lenalee is 16 and Allen is 15, why do you ask?"

"Wha- b-but you're all too young to be fighting in a war!!!!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I agree with Molly Albus, how are these people going to help us protect Hogwarts and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They are all just children excluding their superior." said Professor Mcgonagall.

Kanda growled at being called a child and Allen hurriedly placed a hand on his shoulder before he had a chance to blow up and very possibly hurt someone. "Excuse me miss but we are all very capable of handling any assignment that this headmaster of your school has given us. All of us know what a war is like, if not worse." he spat.

Allen chuckled a bit at what Kanda said and faced the wizards. He smiled at them but everybody could well see sadness and pain in his eyes, "We exorcists have been destined to fight in a war since the day we've been born." He said in a quiet voice, "We have been fighting for a very long time and have continued to fight till this day. I'm sure that to all of you we may seem like a bunch of kids but we've all endured painful experiences like you could never imagine. We don't even have a choice of what we want with our lives. The Black Order, is a place where there is only destruction on its path and anyone who enters must be prepared to face their worst fears whether it be their loved ones or their own lives."

"We destroy to save but if we could we would rather not destroy at all. We want to be destroyers that saves instead of killing."

A great silence fell upon the room. The words Allen said, the words he said with a voice filled with such sorrow and truth, put a heavy impact on every person present there. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew what to say after they heard that. "_Heh..." thought Lavi as he grinned, "Trust Allen to know how to make people speechless..."_

A few minutes of heavy silence after, Dumbledore started to speak again, "Well...Now does anybody else have any objections to the exorcists helping us? No? Very well since the exorcists have finished explaining I guess that we should tell you about our war, though I don't think that it's as serious as yours it is still a matter of great importance that has the lives of thousands of people and creatures depending on it."

Dumbledore started to explain, "The wizarding world, you see...(cue explanation of voldemort and his return without the harry potter part here cause im too lazy to write it -_-)

Lavi whistled, "Man...If this Voldemort person and the Earl ever meet each other I'd say that that would be the end of the world as we know it."

Allen didn't know if that was either a joke or a true chuckled awkwadly at the thought of the Earl waving a stick in the air. "Now then, let me explain the details of your mission at Hogwarts," stated Dumbledore turning very serious, "The exorcists will be acting out as foreign exchange students and that is the reason why I called the kids here, so they could help the exorcists blend in and familiarise with the school. They will be entering the fifth year and Mr. Komui will be assisting the muggle studies teacher. You will all be given some privileges in order to search for the innocence but you will still be students and will be treated like students, understand?"

"What! You mean we'll have to go to school and do work!?" cried Lavi. Komui sighed at Lavi's childish antics and gave Allen a nod. Allen, knowing what Komui just said to him, just went over and smacked Lavi on the head making the older one scream in pain. "OW!! What was that for Allen?!"

"Stop whining and start acting like your age." Allen grumbled back. Just then Ginny and Hernione started yawning. Mrs. Weasley noticed them looking sleepy and suggested that they go to sleep and start talking again tomorrow.

"I agree that it is rather late," said Dumbledore. He addressed Komui and asked, "I believe you have said that you had your own proper lodgings since we wouldn't be able to fit all of you in here, am I correct?"

Komui replied in a sing-song voice that made the tension in the air disappear, "Of course we did~, but in order to set it up we'll need a little room, is that okay?"

Dumbledore was confused by this but still led the group of now exhausted exorcists to a room right next to where they held their meetings. The rest of the magic people followed behind the exorcists.

The room was not that small but it couldn't be considered big either. It was gloomy like all of the other rooms in the Black estate and had some small pieces of furniture here-and-there. The walls were bare but one could guess by the more-then-the-rest clean square spaces on them that there were once portraits or paintings hanging on them. On the ceiling was a small chandelier and there was a small bookshelf in a corner of the room.

"Hmmm...I think this will do. What do you think Allen?" said Komui as he faced Allen. Allen stepped into the middle of the room to examine it further. "This is perfect," he said while walking. He stopped in front of a wall and said, "I think that you should all step back for a bit." They did as they were told but some of the wizards were almost reluctant in doing so.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what exactly are you planning to do in my house?" asked Sirius. He was a little concerned of what would happen to the building, not that he cared about it but the Black's house really did make a good hiding place.

Lenalee turned to face him and everybody else behind and smiled saying, "Don't worry, we're just setting up the entrance to where we're going to stay. It's not going to change anything." This of course confused everybody except the ones who knew about the ark. They all turned to stare at Allen who was facing the wall in a somewhat peaceful position. His eyes were closed and he almost looked like he was sleeping. A breeze came in and ruffled his figure though there weren't any possible entrance for wind. Allen, in reality, was reciting the Musician's song in his head and demanding entrance into the ark. The words and melody forming in his head filled his entire being and he could feel the entrance of the ark opening in front of him.

Harry did not understand what the exorcists were about to do in the small room when he followed them. He asked Hermione and Ron if they had a clue but he received negative responses. When he entered the room with the rest of the group, he was amazed by the sight of what seemed to be like multiple pure white diamonds materializing in a wall of the room. He and his friends saw Allen standing in front of it with his eyes closed and they deduced that he was the cause of the breathtaking scene. The diamonds were growing bigger and the white light surrounding them were glowing brighter by the second. Finally, it stopped and the number 28(i have no idea of what number they are at in the manga so i just guessed XD) appeared on the surface of the white forms and it seemed to ripple like on water.

Allen opened his eyes when he was done and faced Komui, "I'm done." he said. He then stepped into the ark's entrance and said over his shoulder, "I'm going to go prepare the rooms okay?". Some of the wizards panicked when he disappeared but was clmed down by Dumbledore.

Komui just smiled at Allen's disappearing act and turned around to face Dumbledore. Lenalee quietly giggled when she saw the looks on the wizard's faces. Lavi started laughing a bit while Kanda had that same scowling face.

"Well everyone, I guess we'll see each other in the morning then. And with that good night." Komui said with a wave of his hand as he walked through the gateway followed by Lenalee, who gave a final smile and wave from her shoulder, Lavi, who just grinned while following, and Kanda, who walked behind last with his ordinary stoic face. As they disappeared, a wave of whispers and talks filled the room replacing the shocked silence from before.

"What the hell was that?!" "I can't believe this is happening..." "Just what was that glowing door?!" "Albus. I don't think that-"

"Silence please everybody!" roared Dumbledore. Everyone, including the children, fell silent and listened to what Dumbledore had to say. "Thank you. Now I have a few other things to inform you about. The exorcists are form now on, our allies and members of the order of the phoenix.," This of course got many complaints from the kids but they shut up from one quick glare of Mrs. Weasley, "And I hope that all of you will treat them with respect and like one of us since they will greatly help us. I bid you all good night now and will see you all again at the proper times." Dumbledore stepped back and disapperated with a loud crack before the others got a chance to ask him any questions.

The rest of the adults quietly went to bed, though some were mumbling under their breaths. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny grouped together in the room when they were alone.

"Blimey, just what in merlin's name was that!?" Ron said almost shouting.

"Ron keep your voice down!" Hermione scolded more quietly, "And are you talking about the exorcists, the akuma, the fact that kids the same age as us are going to be guarding the school from someone more powerful then Voldemort, or that they made a diamond-shaped, luminescent gateway appear on a wall?!"

"Well, what did you guys think of them? I mean...they all look like they've been through some bad stuff, right?" Ginny said fidgeting. The group had a moment of silence at her question, unsure of what to answer, but suddenly, they heard footsteps coming closer to the room. In the door appeared Sirius looking a bit shaken.

"Oh, just you kids..." he grumbled, "Well come on, get back in your rooms and go to bed. Got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Can't believe this...Exorcists!...really, I just can't see..." And with that he left. When Harry saw Sirius going, he turned to the others and said in a whisper, "Let's continue talking about this tomorrow."

And with that, they headed up the staires and each in their own rooms. But, little did they know that the exorcists were gossiping about them as well...

* * *

**Black-chan: Okay so this chapter was mostly aboput the explanations...BUT!!! the good news is that the next chapter will maybe have some yullen in it!!! **

**Lavi: *comes out of nowhere* Happry Birthday Kuro-chan~!! *gives a peck on the cheek***

**Black-chan: *GASP* How did you know?! *gives Lavi a death hug***

**Lavi: B-Black-chan.....c-can't b-b-breath...**

**Black-chan: since now you all know that it's my birthday, please give me lots and lots of reviews for my presents!!! ;) Also don't forget those Lucky votes people!!! Ja ne~**


	5. author's note!

Hey guys! Black-chan here!! sorry that i didn't put the next chapter up but ive been really busy. Sooo……im still going to be taking a little break for a little(don't know how little…-_-) while longer and want to tell you guys that i am in no way abandoning this fic. I just have a little writers block and tons of homework so please be patient and please dont complain or flame!! And if i take extra long, ill put up two chapters at the same time!!! Promise!!! See you later HCV readers!!! Ja ne~! XD **NO REVIEWS!!!**


	6. IMPORTANTauthor's note 2

HELLO! MINNA-SAN! I am really really really really eternally sorry for making all of you wait so long and I feel soooooooooooooooooooo guilty right now…I swear I'm really truly sorry…but I have a reason…after re-reading this story many times again I have concluded that I don't like it at its current state so I'm going to be re-writing it! And that is exactly the reason why I've been so late…also I think I'm going to be re-writing all of my stories… I'm also going to be taking them down or deleting my account because of a dreadful news I got from another author…I don't know if it's actually true though…so I'm going to wait a bit before taking them down….I have a livejournal account so maybe I'll post my stories there for the meantime and there are some other sites that are posted on my profile that you can check out…anyways once again I'm very sorry…T_T

http:/ wings of black2 . live journal . com/ take out all the spaces and i didn't really do anything on it yet...

**Other authors has posted this as well, we need as many people as possible to spread this around to hopefully do something about this. This redbootton program is in direct violation of the TOS for this site!**

Sunday, August 29, 2010

Info

Due to the fact that this blog was just spammed , with a few of the posts involving links to porn sites (LU little shits) This blog will have all comments moderated for the time being.

Posted by Civil initiative at 3:48 PM 9 comments

Email This BlogThis! Share to Twitter Share to Facebook Share to Google Buzz

Links to this post

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Thank you for your precious time. *bows*


End file.
